Stone Cold
by MrsInfinity
Summary: Astoria seeks closure while she's attending the wedding reception of her former flame. "I was your amber, but now she's your shade of gold."(one-shot)


**A/N: Just another plunny that needed to be churned out, inspired by the Demi Lovato song "Stone Cold". Thanks to the lovely, ElleMalfoy65 for quickly reading over my little story and fixing it up.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing sadly.**

 **Stone Cold**

Astoria sat quietly in the back, trying her best to keep her composure. This venture into bravery had been a lot harder then she foresaw. She had thought, after two years, she would've been able to handle the sight of him twirling his fresh faced bride around the room.

Oh how very wrong she had been. A very unladylike snort escaped her pale pink lips at the mere thought of it now. Her breathing was slow and calculated; her hands tightly clasping each other in her lap.

This was a foolhardy endeavor. A very stupid idea indeed, a train wreck in which she was the conductor. She needed to see though. She needed the closure, needed to see it was real.

Her cerulean eyes chanced a look in his direction. The permanent smile etched on his face was proof enough of his happiness. The way his grey eyes lit up at every word his bride whispered into his ears as they flitted between guest's thanking them for coming.

The sound of a throat clearing startled her out of her self induced stupor. She looked up quickly into the somber face of her sister. She was holding out a full glass of champagne and Astoria grabbed at it, greedily guzzling down the fizzy concoction.

A slight burn in her throat was the only evidence the beverage ever existed. Daphne sighed loudly and sat beside her sister. She hadn't seen her since the reception had started and it had taken nearly an hour to locate her in the massive ballroom. "Tori?" she softly asked after a few minutes of silence.

Hoping her sister hadn't completely gotten trashed in the corner by herself.

Daphne's heart clenched a little when Astoria finally managed to look up at her. Mascara streaks were visible, and her bright eyes were glistening with tears.

"Why?" was the only answer she could muster up. "Why, Daphne?" Astoria dropped her head into her hands, her chest beginning to heave heavily in her attempt to not have a complete breakdown in the middle of a highly publicized celebration.

The reformed Death Eater and the Golden Girl. Wedding of the century, its official title amongst all the newspapers and gossip rags.

Daphne's hand shot out instinctively and began rubbing circles on Astoria's back. Since Tori was a small child only Daphne could calm her down and this was the first step in the soothing Tori regime.

She gathered her now whimpering sister into her arms stroking her soft chocolate hair quickly muttering a disillusionment and _muffliato_ spell. Cloaking the sisters in a magically protective meltdown safe zone.

"You know why, Tori, you know why." The words were spoken softly but carried a huge weight.

Astori thought back to that night. The broken china pieces embedded into the wall. The spilled alcohol along the kitchen floor, flavoring the air with its heady aroma.

The look of horror on his beautiful face. His eyes storming and boring into her own, as her accusations of infidelities spewed from her mouth. The brief flicker of hurt and disappointment that shone through his eyes when she compared him to his father.

She had screamed out how she refused to be the stoic pureblood wife. The kind that sat back quietly and pretended her husband wasn't bedding a bevy of slags, like Narcissa had been happy to do.

The emerald laden engagement ring was off her finger and flung at his body before she had even realized what she had done. A split second reaction that she would regret for the rest of her life. For late nights and lack of attention did not actually translate to cheating in this instance. A big breasted small brained assistant wasn't actually as desired as Astoria had believed.

She alone was to blame for her misery. She had acted first, thought second, completely obliterating her chances of being Mrs. Malfoy in the wake of her insecurity driven madness. She had him at one point.

She was his amber, the spark burning bright in his chest keeping him afloat in the darkness that was the aftermath of the war. Now he was surrounded by shades of gold, illuminating the strength he had gained when they had parted ways.

Three months after what had been dubbed "the incident" by all their friends, he fell from a broom during one of his drunken adventures he had taken to after their break up.

Four broken ribs, a punctured lung, a shattered femur, a sprained ankle; add in one attractive war hero turned healer and Astoria's chances of reconciliation quickly dissipated.

The soothing strokes of Daphne's hands and softly whispered words of love and comfort finally settled Astoria's hysterics. Short gasps for air became longer intakes of oxygen. Breathing life into her sorrow riddled lungs and helping her heart to regain its steady beat. Instead of the thundering quickness it had previously adopted.

She lifted her head from her sister's shoulder, grabbed her wand from her purse and began to clean up the evidence of her body's quick betrayal. A few minutes passed, "How do I look?" The four words were quiet but strong. Daphne plastered a huge smile to her face before answering. "Absolutely smashing my lovely."

Astoria couldn't help the small giggle that bubbled forth at her sister's declaration. "Good," she replied. "I need a strong drink and to get the fuck out of here. I'll meet you at The Leaky when you're done here. Okay?"

Daphne could only nod her answer before Astoria had risen from her seat. She watched her baby sister begin to retreat towards the exit and she could only hope this was the first step in Tori finally beginning to move on.

She rose from her own chair and began to look for her husband. She had left him near the cake and she was beginning to think that had been a horrible idea. Harry was always a sucker for sweets and he had been eye humping his best friends wedding dessert table since the party had started.

Astoria had nearly made it to the door unscathed before his voice had reached her. "Stori, wait up!" His hand had stretched out and made contact with her bare shoulder. It sent a shock through her system, effectively stopping her hasty exit.

Turning around and looking into her ex's face, she inhaled sharply and silently counted to ten. He shuffled his feet anxiously for a few moments before he spoke. "I'm happy you could make it, I hope you had a nice time." It was a simple statement.

Safe words to say to your ex fiance at your wedding reception. She inwardly cringed at the words "nice time." Putting on her best 'I'm fine' mask and a small tight lipped smile she leaned forward and hugged him inhaling his scent for the last time.

Lifting her chin to his ear and whispering "I'm happy for you." Before dropping her arms and rushing out of the room. Clutching her hand to her chest and grabbing at the soft yellow chiffon material of her dress, she stumbled through the lavish hotel foyer towards the fireplace.

Grabbing a handful of powder she yelled loudly "The Leaky Cauldron," and stepped through. Hopefully leaving behind the past and embracing her new future. Where she could find her happily ever after; or at least find the bottom of a bottle, while she contemplated what that actually meant for her.

Losing her footing as she clamored out of the bars Floo entry, she tripped and landed face first into a young waitress carrying a tray full of shots. All of which now resided on the floor surrounded by a cacophony of curse words, 'I'm so sorry's', and shattered glass crunching beneath shoes.

Astoria quickly waved her hand and vanished the mess, helping the young girl up and offering quickly to pay for the mess she had made. Her embarrassment evident on her crimson stained cheeks as a permanent blush took over her complexion.

She slowly treaded towards the bar's counter and pulled out the stool to take a seat. "I can not believe that just happened." She groaned inwardly, shaking her head back and forth trying to suss out why the universe seemed out to completely humiliate her today.

The barkeep, who had witnessed the Floo tripping debacle, shoved a glass of firewhiskey in her face and gave her a quick nod before resuming his former activities. She held out her hand with a few galleons and he just shook his head no and flashed her a grin and a wink.

Astoria mouthed the words thank you and began tasting her drink. Savoring the burn as she sloshed it around with her tongue before swallowing in one large gulp. The sound of the stool next to her being slide out against the hard floor caught her attention and she glanced over her shoulder.

Brilliant red hair and crystal blue eyes where her reward and her breath caught in her chest. The once deadened heart in her chest burst to life and skipped a beat in its excitement.

His full lips opened and hurt heavy words spilled forth "I'll have what she's having." Ronald Weasley, former fiancé of the "fresh faced bride" was now staring down at her, a small smile gracing his handsome face.

And a simple "Hello" was how it all begun.


End file.
